The Result Of Purple Tennis Balls
by the punchline
Summary: I forgive your blessed soul for desperately pulling my muscled, clearly defined, mucho sexy body into the water with you so that you could ravish me with your feminine-ness so as to satisfy your sexual needs.' - Previous pen name: krazie-livin
1. Wipe That Sweat From Your Brow

Hermione watched the water swirl around her bare feet, making foamy patterns of white against the sun-burnt sand that swayed beneath it. She hummed quietly to herself, sinking in to a world where only the ocean mattered. Scattered along the coast of the deserted beach, the Weasley children and Harry played beach cricket, watched by Mr. and Mrs Weasley who lay on a beach towel far from the water's edge. True, the heavy clouds and crisp wind could not have been described as the perfect holiday weather, yet Hermione was more than content with her surroundings. Her small hand came out of the pocket of the grey hoodie she was wearing to gently push her chocolate coloured hair behind her ear as the wind fought to smother her face with it. Hermione watched, still humming, as the soft rays of the afternoon sun wandered lazily over the mountains that proudly barricaded the desolate beach from the small town that lay further off.

Hermione Granger and her best friend Harry Potter had been kindly invited by her other best friend (Ron Weasley) and his family to accompany them on a short road trip before the beginning of their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After the 3 day trip, Hermione would be staying at their home, the Burrow. Hermione's parents, being the trusting muggles they were, had agreed to let Hermione spend the last week of her holidays with her best friends and had lovingly parted with her that morning. Her plump, pink lips quirked at the edges at the memory of her parents and their predictions of the amount of mischief their little girl would get into at her final year at Hogwarts. Her smile widened when she remembered how she'd laughed at her mother's worries of how Hermione was sure to get into 'boy trouble' that year and would have no one but her _male _friends to talk about them with.

Suddenly, a wave of cold water crashed against Hermione's knees making her squeak as the water seeped into bottom of her rolled up jeans, sending goose bumps up her legs and arms. Hermione mentally scorned her laziness. Everyone except Mr and Mrs Weasly had gotten changed into their swimwear well before they went anywhere near the water but Hermione had stubbornly insisted that she wasn't going to get that wet, merely meander amidst the water's edge and so didn't need to get changed into her bathers, especially since it was far too cold. Hermione splashed back to the shallower waters, realizing that she'd unknowingly waded deeper whilst occupied by her thoughts. She watched, eyes ablaze with wonder and appreciation as her foot dipped delicately into the clear water, then dragged it in a semicircle round her body. Hermione watched the water ripple around her playfully, redirecting the pale sun to flitter across the sand too. How _peaceful _the beach was at the moment, she thought as she spun childishly, spraying water in all directions, how entirely –

'_I got it!' _

Hermione turned; surprised that she hadn't heard George Weasley thumping along the beach earlier. She barely had time to register the fact that he hadn't seen her either – his sea blue eyes fixed on the purple tennis ball sailing through the fierce wind above him – before he barreled roughly in to her. A small 'Eep!' escaped Hermione's lips as she and George began to fall. She felt his strong arm wrap around her middle, as if trying to hold her up but it was no use and she crashed down into the sea, George toppling down on top of her with a loud 'Whoa!'

Hermione felt a wave surge over their bodies and she burst through the water moments later, gasping for air and shivering violently on her elbows. A few metres away, Hermione spotted the purple tennis ball bobbing off towards the shore, as if teasing her; laughing at the situation it had landed her in. George was holding himself up by his arms too so that he wasn't putting any weight on Hermione and although she knew it was wrong, Hermione couldn't help but feel as if it would have been better if he didn't so that she could feel the warmth from his bare chest spread through her own freezing body. Hermione felt another cold wave of water crash against her fully clothed back and she cringed, resisting the urge to cling to George so as to hoist herself away from the water.

George's shoulders were shaking as he took deep, shuddering breaths, suggesting that she wasn't the only one feeling as cold as Severus Snape's voice, though Hermione couldn't see his face since it was facing downwards to the sea rolling around them.

'George?' Hermione asked quietly, afraid that perhaps he'd hurt himself during their violent fall. George's dripping face snapped up and his eyes instantly locked onto Hermione's large brown ones.

'Huh? What… Listen Hermione,' he said, as if only just noticing her body squished beneath his, peering into her face so seriously that Hermione was _sure _that something must be wrong with the usual jester. 'D'you want to do that again?' George's piercing blue eyes twinkled in mirth as Hermione's worried frown deepened to that of utmost displeasure.

'_George!' _she snapped, 'I'm _soaked _in water!' Now it was George's turn to frown.

'_Soaked? _In _water? _Are you positively _certain? _Gosh, Hermione, I can't even _begin _to even fathom how absolutely _devastated _you must feel at the moment…_Soaked! _How lucky _I _feel to not be soaked with water Hermione, I must tell you. I can't even begin to describe my ecstasy.' Hermione rolled her eyes as yet more waves crashed against her back but couldn't help but giggle at George's dumbstruck expression. He gave her a charming Weasley grin and opened his mouth to say something more when –

'Oy! If you two are finished with each other, care to throw us that tennis ball? It's Ginny's favourite.' The rest of the cricket players had grown impatient and were jogging towards the two, hooting suggestively and lead by none other than Ron.

Hermione blushed severely, mortified when she realized how _suggestive _indeed her current position with George was, with his arms and legs on either side of her body, straddling her, their faces ever so close together and both of them taking great, gasping breaths.

George, however, didn't seem to find this mind blowingly humiliating. Instead, he turned to Hermione with an odd light to his eye, quite similar to the one she's seen him share with his twin brother, Fred Weasley, right before an unsuspecting first year realizes that the toffee that they'd handed him is in fact the cause for the abnormal swelling of his nose. However, Hermione had barely any time to prepare herself for whatever came next before his strong arm wrapped once again around her small waist, tugging her closer to his lean form, making her squeak as he buried his head into the crook of her neck, muttering 'Work with me here, Hermione,' before erupting into a series of low, _loud, _guttural moans.

'_Hermione…_Oh, yes, _baby!' _Hermione had never been so embarrassed in her life, though that time at the Yule Ball with Ron definitely rivaled. Yet, she couldn't stop laughing as she writhed about in George's tight hold, slapping his shoulder every now and then in lazy attempt to break free.

'_George!__' _She squealed as he moaned louder, nuzzling her neck most inappropriately. 'George – stop that! It – it tickles! George!' Hermione squealed again as George rose out of the water, standing with Hermione still held close to him and moaning as if jinxed. By now, the Weasley children and Harry had arrived and were standing at the shore, the cold sea washing over their feet.

'George,' called Ginny Weasley, the only daughter of seven children, impatiently, 'Would you let go of Hermione? I need to sanitize the poor soul with Mum's dettol and some very advanced magic before your contamination spreads.'

George, grinning, let go of Hermione who splashed back to shore, her face brick red and teeth chattering at the sudden loss of warmth. George tried to follow but Ginny stopped him.

'Nah –uh, _you _have still got to find that purple tennis ball.' George gave Ginny an obscene hand gesture and whipped out his wand [from where Hermione will never know and muttered a quick spell before it came zooming out of the waves to knock against Ginny's head before falling to the sand with a soft thump. 'Thanks, George.' Ginny muttered bitterly. Hermione smiled as George returned Ginny's retort with a deep gentlemanly bow.

'Anytime, dear sister, anytime.'

Small, plump body jiggling, Hermione spotted Mrs Weasley running towards the group, face red with anger and beach towel floating behind. Hermione winced as she saw her eyes narrow most motherly at George.

'Frederick Weasley!' she shrieked as she bumbled along the sand. The real Fred looked horrified and instantly jumped up, waving his hands in the air as his mother came closer.

'Mum! Mum, absolutely _spiffing_ to see you too, but what the hell did _I _do?' Mrs Weasley paused for a moment, looking confused before she apologized kindly to Fred [who in turn looked incredibly relieved and turned instead to George who was cowering behind Harry. Mrs Weasley, yelling to George about what a clumsy ogre he was; pushing innocent girls into the ocean in hot pursuit of a tennis ball ['Of all things, George!', flicked her wand and supervised as the beach towel that had been frolicking along behind her wrapped it's magically warm self around Hermione, ceasing her chattering teeth, and then flicked her wand again so that Hermione was as dry as Snape's hair was oily. Hermione thanked Mrs Weasley ['Thanks, Mrs Weasley, though it really wasn't George's fault…' but she didn't seem to hear as she battered George with her harsh words, though he seemed to be quite enjoying himself ['Mother, dear, I must say you look quite the beauty with your hair matching skin tone and that delicately placed foam at the corner of your mouth.'

Mrs Weasley bustled away to gather their belongings after announcing that they would be leaving, since her sons seemed incapable of civilized behavior. With the useless towel now in her hands, Hermione joined the others in walking back along the shore, the cooling sea rippling over her toes as it fought to be first to shore, when George approached her and cheerfully slung a long arm around her shoulders.

'Wipe that sweat from your fore, dear Hermione, for I _do _forgive your blessed soul for desperately pulling my muscled, clearly defined, mucho sexy body into the water with you so that you could _ravish _me with your feminine-ness so as to satisfy your sexual needs. And I shall never speak of it again except when the time comes to blackmail you. So you can now relax and bask in the glory of what is me, because as I have mentioned, I have forgiven you for your mighty sins.' Hermione rolled her eyes and, winking at Ginny who had come to walk beside the pair, pulled out her wand behind her back and coughed, muttering 'expelliarmus' in between so that George was thrown into the water and his wand [again, Hermione didn't know where it came from sailed into Hermione's waiting hand.

George rose from the waves, looking amusingly murderous, growling in a way that made Hermione's skin prickle before she made a run for the large van the groups were travelling in, giggling uncontrollably all the way. George chased her and even the formerly fierce wind seemed to be joyful as it tumbled around the two teenagers, pulling cheekily at their clothes and whistling distractingly in their ears.


	2. Back To School

Hermione woke the next morning feeling well rested and considerably warm. She opened her eyes and was startled to see that she was lying in a Queen-sized bed next to Ginny, and after checking under the covers, was strangely relieved to find she was still fully clothed. Hermione's brow furrowed as she fought to remember how she'd gotten to the bed in the first place, since the last thing she remembered was lazily snuggling up against Harry, leaning her head on his shoulder as the large van rumbled down a long, winding road. After coming to the conclusion that someone must have levitated her into bed, Hermione began to get ready for the day, rummaging through her suitcase for her toiletries and clothes then walking towards the bathroom on the upstairs floor that the bedroom she apparently shared with Ginny was on.

'Did you have a good night, then, dear?' Mrs Weasley asked Hermione kindly as she arrived downstairs for breakfast. Hermione was surprised to find everyone except Ginny [and Bill and Charlie of course, seeing as they weren't present on the trip sitting at the table tucking into some sausage and eggs. She blushed to think she must have slept in late.

'She certainly _looked _pretty happy last time I saw her,' Ron said, sounding as if he was mocking her, though Hermione wasn't sure she'd done anything worthy of mockery. 'You know,' he prompted, and why did he just nudge George? 'All cuddled up in George's arms!'

Oh.

'What!' squeaked Hermione defiantly, 'I never –'

'Sure you did!' grinned Ron and Hermione felt like slapping his stupid smile right off his freckled face and into his scrambled eggs. Hermione could barely look at George, had she really cuddled up to him instead of Harry?

'There's nothing to be blushing about, dear,' Mrs Weasley told Hermione sympathetically, shooting a glare so viscous at Ron that he immediately shoved half a sausage into his mouth, making himself gag and Harry, Fred, and Mr. Weasley burst into roaring laughter as he rushed for a glass of water. Only George seemed to not find this hilarious; his eyes, instead of being fixed on Ron's purple face, were fixed on Hermione and she made a point of staring at Mrs Weasley questioningly.

'George only carried you from the van to your bed. Best he did too; otherwise you'd have countless bruises all over your pretty little body from the boys trying to levitate you up!' Mrs Weasley smiled at Hermione kindly but Hermione didn't feel like smiling back. She spun to face George and Ron almost choked all over again at the sight of her incredulous face.

'You – you _carried _me?' asked Hermione, feeling the heat of his stare start to get to her as suddenly, the room was a million degrees warmer. George frowned.

'Course I did, you didn't expect me to let these thugs carry you, did you? It would have been safer to let them levitate you!' Hermione's mouth hung open as she stared at George.

'But – but why didn't you just w-wake me up?' George swallowed his last forkful of eggs and began to gather his things.

'You looked cute.' He told her bluntly, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione blushed even more furiously, if that was possible. She gaped at him, at a loss for words as he brushed past her to wash his plate in the sink.

'W-well, thank you, George,' Hermione stammered and he grinned at her, drying his hands on a towel.

'Oh no, Hermione, it was my pleasure, let me assure you.' George winked at Hermione before disappearing up the stairs and Hermione felt the blush that she thought was finally leaving her face race right back into it again.

Hermione, still feeling quite dazed, accepted the plate of breakfast Mrs Weasley pushed into her hands and scooted into a seat next to Fred who had apparently just finished telling a joke judging b the way Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley were laughing.

Hermione smiled at Mr. Weasley when he bid her good morning and returned the greeting.

'Well I'll see you children later; I'm going to the Tourist Information Centre to find out what you can do around here.' Mr. Weasley told the table, rising from the table with an enthusiastic smile on his face. 'Isn't that exciting? Amazing, really, how muggles organize themselves! Tourist Information Centre's! Brilliant!'

Harry rose from the table hurriedly, looking slightly panicked.

'Uh, Mr. Weasley, are you sure you don't want some company? After all, those muggle contraptions such as the tourist computers can be quite difficult to use, perhaps someone with _more experience _should tag along… for educational purposes, of course,' Harry smiled encouragingly at Mr. Weasley who stared back, looking a bit confused before breaking into a large smile.

'Yes, yes! Of course, Harry, thank you very much!' As Mr. Weasley walked off, muttering in a sort of daze about the wonder of muggles, Harry shot Hermione and Fred, the only two left at the table, a relieved smile and hurried off to get ready in case Mr. Weasley forgot he was to have company on his little escapade and left on his own.

'So, what's news, Fred?' Hermione asked him, forking a small amount of egg into her mouth. Fred grinned at her, turning towards her on his chair.

'Nothing much, shops going well…' he mused, a hand on his chin. Hermione remembered the joke shop Fred and George owned; Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes; it was huge hit for the students in Hogwarts. The Weasley twins were renowned for their pranking abilities.

'Oh come off it,' Ginny told him, having arrived in the kitchen looking disheveled and hungry, she turned to Hermione. 'Mum's making them go back to school to finish their seventh year at Hogwarts. She says there's no reason they shouldn't go back, now that they've got more than enough employees to keep the shop running and that Umbridge woman is gone.' Mrs Weasley made a noise of approval from over at the sink and Hermione turned to Fred, eyebrows raised in surprise.

'Really?' she asked him, smiling. Fred smiled drily back.

'Really, really. She's a tough one, our mother.' Mrs Weasley made another noise of approval.

'Well that's brilliant!' Hermione congratulated him, 'Now you and George can have a proper education!' Mrs Weasley abandoned the noises and proudly told Hermione what a bright girl she was.

Fred straightened in his chair, looking offended as Ginny sat down with them.

'And our education isn't proper already?' he bristled in a lofty voice. Hermione giggled.

'All I'm saying is that I think it's wonderful that you've chosen to come back to Hogwarts and I can't wait to see you back in the common room,' she frowned, 'though if I see you harassing those first years again mark my words, I'll be doing something about it!' Fred up grinned at Hermione innocently as she stood up to wash her plate.

'Now Hermione, don't you think my dear brother and I have matured enough to stray away from our sinful habits?' Ginny snorted into her eggs and Hermione laughed lightly.

'No, Fred, I don't think either you _or _George have matured _at all_, to be honest.' And Ginny gave a hoot of agreement.


	3. Playing The Hero

'_George! _Our goal's _that _way!' yelled Harry, pointing in the opposite direction to where George was flying with a large basketball in replace of a Quaffle. George made a guilty face and did a sharp U-turn, zooming instead towards Ginny and the Hula Hoop that was floating in the air behind her. The teenagers were making an attempt to play Quidditch with limited supplies. The teams were George, Harry and Hermione against Fred, Ron and Ginny. Ginny, who was keeper, squealed and hit the basketball hard with the tail of her broom, sending it to Harry.

'Nice work, Ginny!' Harry told her, grinning. Hermione saw Ginny blushed and smile back shyly. _Going out for 1 and a half years __yet they__ still blush and giggle around each other, _Hermione thought, shaking her head at their antics. Hermione saw Harry flying towards the Hula Hoop that she was meant to be guarding, back bent low over his Firebolt and eyes fixed on the hoop, and steadied herself on her broom, hands clenching nervously at the handle, wondering why she'd agreed to play in the first place. But then the image of George's pleading face entered unwelcomed into her mind.

All too suddenly, Hermione saw the Quaffle thrust towards her and spun her broom to imitate the move Ginny had used. The Quaffle hit her broom with a violent thud and rebounded in another direction that Hermione didn't see as she fought to stay on her broom as it swayed shakily from the impact. Hermione felt her sweaty hands slip form the handle and suddenly, the ground was rushing towards her. Hermione heard someone yell her name; it sounded like one of the twins but she couldn't be sure as the wind whistled in her ears. Hermione rummaged in her robes for her wand, hoping to perhaps cushion her fall but it too slipped through her butter fingers and she watched, tears streaming from her eyes because of the wind whipping against her face, as it tumbled towards the ground and it was all she could do to pray that it didn't break on ground impact. Suddenly, at what seemed like the last possible moment, when Hermione was cringing, readying herself for her own ground impact, she felt two familiarly strong arms snatch her body form the air and then, she was soaring upwards, her stomach flipping a the sudden change in direction. She clung to whoever was carrying her as they slowed down.

'Honestly Hermione, I can't say I haven't heard of falling for someone but please, this is too much.'

It was George.

George straightened the broom so that they were flying in endless circles and Hermione clutched at George's t-shirt, feeling his muscles bunch as he angled the broom exactly.

'Are you ok?' he asked her, the laughter gone from his voice. Hermione looked up at his face which was only a few millimeters from her own and, fighting to keep air circulating through her frantically heating body; nodded her head.

'Are you sure?' he looked so worried that she felt herself blushing.

'I'm fine, George, really,' she mumbled, 'can we go down now?' George looked surprised, as if he'd forgotten that they were soaring through the sky, but then smiled, looking relieved, and nodded.

'Sure.'

Everyone had already landed when they got to the ground; Harry was holding the darned basketball under his arm. As soon as they landed, Hermione slipped from George's hold as if he was molten lava to instead, be instantly engulfed in Ginny's arms, the breath being squeezed out of her body as the younger girl sobbed dramatically into Hermione's hair.

'Hermione, sweetheart, you're alive!' Hermione made a face at Ron and he smiled, but she knew he'd been worried too. Ginny pulled away, and squished Hermione's cheeks together, apparently basking in the glow of her live face, 'I can't believe it!' she sniffed and then pulled Hermione's eyelids down with her thumbs and peered into her eyes, scrutinizing them, as if she knew what she was doing. Suddenly the door to their rented cottage banged open and Mrs Weasley bustled out, looking flustered.

'Children! Childre – what's wrong?' Mrs Weasley halted when she saw the small group crowded around Hermione.

'Nothing!' Hermione assured her abruptly, when Mrs Weasley still looked suspicious Hermione asked 'What's wrong Mrs Weasley? You look flushed.' This seemed to work. Mrs Weasley's small brow cleared and she beamed at the all excitedly.

'The owls!' she exclaimed, 'Owls have arrived from Hogwarts!'

Ginny squealed happily and grabbed Hermione's hand, fall forgotten, and tugged her into the kitchen after Mrs Weasley, the boys following them.

There, hooting noisily on the kitchen table, perched 6 beautiful owls. Hermione hurried over to the one with her envelope and quickly detatched it from the tawny owls leg. Hermione was carefully opening the envelope when something fell out of it and rolled over to Harry's feet. He picked it up, looking confused. Hermione's breath froze in her throat when she saw it was a badge, Harry smiled.

'Well look who's Head Girl!' Hermione squealed and ran over to Harry, snatching the badge from his fingers to have a look for herself.

'I am!' she breathed, staring at the red and gold badge in awe. 'I'm Head Girl!' Harry hugged her and after that, it was hugs all around. Hermione stared at the badge for a few more moments and then turned towards everyone else. 'Who do you think Head Boy is?' she wondered and then her face went pale, 'I hope it's not Malfoy!'

* * *

Hermione opened the backdoor quietly.

'George?' she whispered into the dark night and she saw his head turn towards her as her eyes adjusted. He smiled at her and Hermione felt her knees go weak. What was this?

The wind was fierce again as Hermione walked up to George, it tugged angrily at her clothes and hair. Even George's red hair [a trademark of the Weasley Family, which was considerably shorter than Hermione's, was being thrown about over his face.

'Hey, Hermione,' he greeted her warmly as she drew up beside him, 'congrats again for Head Girl.' Hermione blushed.

'Thanks.'

Hermione looked at George, his freckled, defined face turned away from her, breathing in the fresh air that wafted around the desolate forest that surrounded their cottage. He looked so serene; it was hard to believe that he should never be trusted when it came to unexpected presents. Hermione gulped feeling nervous before opening her mouth to speak in what Hermione was annoyed to hear was a rather timid voice, 'Um – George?'

George turned to her, the moon sneaking playfully to wink at her from inside his eyes, and she felt her mouth go dry.

'I just wanted to thank you, about earlier. You – you saved my life, and I didn't get to say thank you in all the hubbub.' George grinned cheerfully.

'No worries. It's always a pleasure to play the hero to a pretty little thing like yourself.'

Hermione blushed, beginning to have second thoughts about what she'd come out here to do.

'Well, thank you – again – George.' And with that, Hermione stood on her tip toes, hands going to George's shoulders to steady herself and pressed her lips gently to his cheek in a lingering kiss. Hermione gave George, who looked quite surprised, a small smile before hurrying back inside, trying hard not to run as she thought about what she'd just done.


	4. Crowd Escapes

'So is that everything then?' Mrs Weasley asked four worn out Hogwarts students after a whole day of shopping for supplies. The road trip had ended yesterday, and everyone was still suffering from severe exhaustion.

'I hope so…' grumbled Ron as he lazily leant his arm on Hermione's head, which barely reached his wiry shoulder.

'Wait; there is _one _more shop, if you guys want to go?' Harry told them as Hermione shoved Ron away.

Ron groaned. 'I'm doomed!' He cried, 'I'll never get through the day!' Ron plonked down on the cement footpath, arms and legs crossed like a stubborn three-yr old.

Mrs Weasley instantly rounded on her son, brown eyes flashing menacingly. 'RONALD WEASLEY!!' she thundered so that wizards and witches in the area turned to look at the strange picture the middle age women and son were making.

Hermione giggled and went to stand with Harry and Ginny who had moved further away from the two as Mrs Weasley angrily informed Ron that no son of hers was to sit around on the floor looking like a homeless man just because his spoiled little feet couldn't take a day's work of shopping! Ron shot the three a look that suggested they had just gone and out-right betrayed him. A few moments later, Mrs Weasley, in her usual hurried way, went over to where the three teenagers were standing beneath an orange oak tree, Ron shuffling along behind her, looking sullen.

'Now,' she began, all business, 'where was it you wanted to visit, Harry dear?' Harry grinned, and Ron glared at him.

'Well, I was wondering if we could have a visit to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, if that's not too much trouble?' Even Ron smiled at the prospect of visiting the twin's store. Mrs Weasley checked her watch.

'Ok, but we'd best hurry if we want to get a good room at the Leaky Cauldron for tonight.'

* * *

The door opened with a seemingly silent tinkle over the roar of noise made from the crowd inside. Hermione squeezed herself inside, instantly being carried to the side of the throng. Hermione squeaked as her back hit something hard: stacks of boxes that held beautiful red bottles. She picked one up to examine the floral designs and almost dropped it when she heard a familiar voice drawl, 'And what would a pretty lady such as yourself be doing fingering a love potion?'

Hermione didn't need to turn to know it was George. She blushed, 'Oh! I'm not buying this, really! I – I –'

George raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

'_Really_, George! I was just admiring the bottle, I didn't even know it was a love potion, you should label your franchises more clearly!' Hermione was blushing furiously and she realized she was blabbering. George's blue eyes twinkled as he gently took the bottle from Hermione's trembling fingers and leant over her shoulder to put it back on the shelf. Hermione's blush deepened at their closeness, not that George seemed to notice as he took her shoulders and steered her through the crowd towards the other side of the store, telling her that he wanted to show her the new stuff they'd bought in.

Both Hermione and George were sent flying roughly against another wall as someone fought their way to the counter. Hermione gasped as her back hit another hard wall of boxes. George, who (after hoisting himself up off a now fallen stack of green boxes whose contents Hermione didn't want to know)was forced by the too-big-for-the-store crowd to stand a few centimeters away from her (which all 5 of Hermione's senses protested greatly against), chuckled warmly and reached down to pick something off the bottom shelf.

'Ok, my devoted customer, here we have a bottle of glass bubbles, which – you guessed it – is a liquid that turns to glass when you blows bubbles through this … actually, I'm not quite sure what it's called, but it's this wand thingy which has a hole at the top…' Hermione was _trying_ to listen to George's explanations, but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from his startling blue eyes, which, although she _had _noticed them before, seemed to be so much more interesting now. She noted how right around the iris, there were speckles of sea green amidst a dark blue which then became lighter to be finished off with a ring of further dark blue. She also noted how they sparkled merrily as George talked to her, as if they knew that she was admiring their beauty and wanted to show off for her. Hermione's eyes began to stray away from George's to his lips, which were thinner that her own plump ones, but plump enough to be noticeable; especially when they were tugged into that rugged grin of his. They looked firm; kissable. Hermione felt like clamping a hand over her mouth, though she knew that wouldn't help banish those inappropriate thoughts form her head. Why did puberty come with hormones? Why did puberty come at all? Hermione liked it better when she was a little kid. Then she could've been close to George without feeling weird stirrings in her stomach, she could've held his hand and no one would have said anything! She could've reached up to brush those strands of stubbornly messy, fiery red hair from his eyes, she could have –

'Hermione?' Hermione blinked, snapping out of her reverie as fast as Harry snatched a snitch from the air.

'Sorry?' George was looking at her funny, his eyes danced in amusement, as if he knew she'd been thinking of him. 'Oh, I'd love one!' she said, trying to sound as if she knew _exactly _what he'd been saying a few moments ago, hoping her face didn't look as dazed as she felt.

George's eyebrows knitted together in a bemused frown, 'You'd love a tub of expanding cockroaches?' he asked her, his face skeptical but those his eyes (Hermione couldn't seem to take her own eyes off them now) were still twinkling with laughter.

Hermione tried to keep her face from looking mortified, of course she didn't want expanding cockroaches! And George knew it. He cocked his head to the side, leaning one shoulder against the shelves as he awaited her answer.

'I- I…' Hermione trailed off, unable to think of what to say, and all because of those darned good eyes! Hermione bit her lip and tried again, 'Not for me! … for – for….' Why did he keep looking like her like that! Hermione knew she was going to be teased patience-less as a result of these awkward moments and was just about to snap something very mature like 'I'm leaving' or perhaps 'you did that on purpose' when Harry suddenly appeared at her shoulder.

'Harry!' she cried, relieved at the interruption. Harry grinned at her behind a stack of dungbombs and other purchases Hermione _knew _Filch would never approve of.

'Hello, Hermione, George. Sorry to interrupt but Mrs Weasley says it's time to go.'

'Harry! Brilliant to see you, old chum!' George clasped Harry's shoulder enthusiastically with one hand whilst vigorously shaking his hand with the other as Harry fought to keep his purchases off the floor as they teetered about with only one hand to support them.

'George, you had breakfast together only this morning!' Hermione exclaimed, laughing now that the tension was gone.

'Hermione, that just proves to me that you have yet to find the true essence of a firm, _brilliant _friendship.' George nodded grimly, as if it pained him to tell her that. Harry laughed.

'How's business George?' he asked, wrenching his hand from the older boy's grip with a subtle wince before steadying the stack of joking items.

'Business is booming, my under-experienced, lesser superior friend!' George told him seriously. 'Why, I was just showing off our newer franchises to Hermione, who I do believe you've met. Though, she seemed to be occupied by something else, perhaps the cause was my incredible sexine –'

'Harry!' Hermione's voice sounded a few notches higher than per usual, 'If Mrs Weasley is in a hurry, it would be better if we didn't keep her waiting!' she gave him a meaningful look that seemed to be wasted as he looked back innocently.

'But Hermione, Mrs Weasley said nothing about such a big rush that we can't finish a decent conversation with her son.' He grinned at her evilly, as if he knew _exactly_ why she wanted to leave so quickly. Hermione's eyes narrowed in her own evil, murderous way.

'Goodbye, George.' She nodded curtly at him as he watched the two with an interested expression. He nodded back, looking as if a large grin was threatening to break out any second.

'Hermione.'

'Bye George, sorry about this, I'll catch up with you la –' Hermione pushed Harry into the crowd and then plunged in after him, glad to finally be leaving George and his irritating ways of making her go red.


	5. The Word of Draco Malfoy

The door to their compartment suddenly slid open, shuddering at the force used and startling the 4 companions inside out of their animated conversation. Draco Malfoy stepped majestically into the small compartment and sneered at all the occupants.

'What do you want, Malfoy?' Ron asked loudly.

'Oh don't worry; I'm not here to steal your _Mudblood _girlfriend, Weasel.' Harry held his friend down as he made a lunge for Malfoy who took an alarmed step back. When Malfoy'd collected his unruffled composure once again, he smirked at Hermione who glared back at him from behind the book she'd picked up on his arrival.

'Why does it not surprise me?' Malfoy pondered aloud, and Crabbe and Goyle snickered behind him stupidly.

'Why does what not surprise you?' Hermione asked him tiredly.

'Why does it not surprise me that the biggest kiss-up, know-it-all _Mudblood _is Head Girl?' Now Harry stood up with Ron and it was only Ginny's small hand on Harry's arm and Hermione's restraining foot resting gently on top of Ron's that stopped them from jinxing Malfoy off the trundling Hogwarts Express.

'You know what really surprises _me_, Malfoy? The fact that even with your bloated head so big and heavy on top of your small, non-muscled frame, _you still manage to walk around!' _Hermione smiled at him enthusiastically, as if this was cause for celebration. Malfoy clenched his fists, his face pale with anger, but then pursed his lips and said in a restrained voice, 'We'll see who's laughing after a week staying in the same dorm as Ernie McMillan as Head Boy, won't we boys?' The 'boys' looked confused for a moment before cackling loudly in agreement after a violent nudge from Malfoy each. Malfoy smirked un-attractively at the small group and marched out of the room, Crabbe and Goyle swinging there big monkey arms about as they, too, left the compartment after their master.

Ron and Harry flopped down onto the long seats, sighing. After a few moments Ron raised his head and frowned at Hermione, whose nose was buried deep within the book she was holding.

'I didn't know you had to share a dorm with Ernie?' Hermione sighed, not looking away from her book; she knew this was coming.

'I don't.'

'Then what did Malfoy –'

'Malfoy just wanted a good comeback. Honestly Ron, I thought you told me you read _Hogwarts: a History_!

'What does that stupid old book have to do anything?' Ron's face was all scrunched up in confusion. Hermione sighed again, feeling like a worn out mother as she put her book down.

'Don't you remember when Percy was Head Boy? _He_ never changed dormitories. No one ever has! Hogwarts tradition doesn't just change by the word of Draco Malfoy, you know.' Ron looked taken aback, and Hermione got the feeling he'd completely forgotten anyone in his family had ever been Head anything.

'Oh yeah, right…Stupid Malfoy,' he mumbled before tugging a chocolate frog from his pocket and shoveling it down his throat. Hermione winced in disgust and caught Ginny's equally appalled face before bursting into laughter.

'Hermione, don't you have to go to that Prefects meeting?' Harry asked her from where he was lazing in the corner of the compartment, ready to nap away the rest of the journey. Hermione's eyes widened and she stared at Harry in shock.

'Oh my gosh, I can't believe I forgot!' she jumped up, hurrying to her suitcase to find her beloved badge before flinging herself into the corridor with utmost speed and hurrying to the front of the train, agilely dodging toy snitches, beams of spells and actual human beings.


	6. The Lady's Way

Hermione clapped loudly along with the rest of the Great Hall a Professor McGonagall seated herself once more at the centre of the staff table.

'She'll never be as good as he was will she?' Ron asked, sounding regretful.

'Course she won't. Dumbledore had _the look_ as well as the inspirational words. McGonagall has the look of a sundried prune and her words will _never _be inspirational.' George winked at Hermione as the group laughed, making her blush and turn to the large dish of roast drumsticks that had appeared in front of her.

'She looks _really_ mean.' The group all turned to a timid, scrawny looking first year who sat on George's left.

'Oh, she is. I'd look out if I were you; I don't even know how_ I _got through six years of that monster, to be honest.' Ron stupidly reassured the small kid. The 11 yr old looked petrified and Hermione leant over to whack Ron upside the head.

'Ouch! Jeez Hermione, I was just telling the kid the truth!' But Hermione ignored Ron as she watched George sling an arm cheerfully across the boy's small shoulders.

'Small, undernourished boy;' George began seriously, and Hermione had to stifle a giggle with her fork of pasta at his greeting, though the boy did look quite skinny; like Harry had his first year at Hogwarts. 'I advise you to _never _take tips from dear Ronnie-kins.' The boy looked up at George's tall figure questioningly. George smiled, 'McGonagall isn't that bad. You just have to stay on her good side. Like Fred and I have. Perhaps you could dote on us as role models.'

Ginny snorted loudly. And both Fred and George looked at her, affronted.

'What's wrong with _you_?' asked Fred disgustedly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at the smaller boy, who seemed to enjoy the company of the older children. 'Never take advice from _any _of them. In fact, stay well clear of anyone with freckles and red hair; except me of course. Fact is; _Hermione's _the one _anyone _should dote on for good behavior. _She's _our Head Girl, you know.' Hermione blushed, the way Ginny was going on, you'd think it was all because of _her _that Hermione wore the red and gold badge.

'There's no reason to dote on _anyone_.' She told the boy kindly, 'Just stay on McGonagall's good side, as George as already mentioned, and you'll be fine…' Hermione broke off, realizing she didn't know the boys name.

'Gerry, Gerald Wickham.'

'Right, thanks.' A group of first years called out Gerry's name from further down the table and he thanked the older children and excused himself before going to sit with them.

'_Now _look what you've done!' exclaimed George once Gerry was out of earshot. 'You've intimidated him so much with your _name asking_ and _teacher advice_! All to the point where his daring fellow classmates have had to rescue his poor, scarred soul from your vice like clutches!' Hermione's mouth dropped open in mock offence; she couldn't miss the mischievous twinkle of George's eye.

'George Weasley, I'll have you know my clutches are that of a very sophisticated girl, and you've no right to tell a young lady otherwise!' George's face fell dramatically.

'You are right, milady. I've forgotten myself. Please excuse my highly sinful ways.' Hermione jutted out her chin and sniffed as the others giggled at their folly.

'You are excused. Now pass me that platter of simply divine looking pumpkin tarts.' George grinned and did as he was demanded of as Hermione wondered why it suddenly felt as if butterflies were tickling their way through her flushed body, erupting out her mouth in the form of a giddy giggle.

* * *

Hermione was interrupted from her devoted reading as she heard a familiar voice tut distastefully. George sat on the arm of her armchair in front of the empty fire hearth.

'First day of classes and already buried herself alive in boring books. What will I do with you, Hermione?' George looked down at her pitifully.

'Don't look at me like that. You should be studying too, if you want to have more than one free afternoon a week for the rest of this year!' Hermione looked up at George stubbornly, and he sighed.

'I guess you're right. But first, I need to save _your _afternoons.' And with those heroic words, he snatched Hermione's History of Magic textbook from her small hands and took off through the common room, scattering a group of third years on his way out.

'_George!!' _Hermione leapt up and ran after the taller, longer-legged-and-therefore-faster boy, apologizing hastily to the third years as they were forced to scatter once more.

George laughed as he swung through the portrait hole, the red book held securely in his large hand.

'George Weasley! Don't make me take points off my own house!' Hermione told him as they ran down the corridor, and Hermione stuffed her hand inside her robes, rummaging for her wand.

'You wouldn't dare!' George teased as he rounded a corner.

'Just watch me!' Hermione finally found her wand as she went round the corner herself and immediately pointed it at the ground ahead of George, muttering a quick spell so that George was sent flying over an invisible solid mass. As George lay sprawled on his back Hermione slowed to a walk, giggling.

'How'd you _do _that?' he groaned, looking up at her from the floor. Hermione giggled again as she reached down to pluck her book from George's outstretched hand.

'A lady has her ways.' Suddenly, George grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her back down so that she tumbled onto the floor beside him, rolling on top of her so that she was pinned to the floor by his heavy body, even though his hands were taking _some _of the weight as they stood on either side of her shoulders. Hermione, who was still breathing heavily from their run, looked at George through large eyes as he grinned at her roguishly.

'Really?' he asked her in a husky voice, 'and would this lady care to show a _man _her ways?' Hermione blushed as she realized George was no longer talking about her witchery. She glared at him.

'Maybe. If she found a man to show. Pity there aren't any around here, don't you think?' Yes, she was teasing him, but he deserved it after all the teasing he'd done to her. George growled and Hermione felt a shiver run up her spine.

'Hermione, you're not questioning my manliness, are you?' Hermione raised her eyebrows.

'Questioning?' she asked with a taunting laugh, 'George, you've no manliness to question!' George grinned in a way that the hormonal part of Hermione's brain would call seductive and Hermione fought to keep her head well away from George's.

'Oh, let me assure you, dear Hermione. I have _definitely _got my fair share of manliness. Why, I'm surprised you can't feel it at the moment!' Hermione's mouth dropped open in disgust and she pushed a laughing George off her with a shriek, hoping her disappointment about his lack of closeness wouldn't show on her face.

'You dirty old man!' she cried, fixing her skirt with her back to George and fighting the horrific blush that was heating her face rapidly.

'Oh, so I'm a man now, am I?' he teased cheerfully, seemingly unaffected by the sickness of it all. Hermione turned and gasped as she almost collided with George's hard chest, he was incredibly close.

'No,' she whispered when she realized how quiet their surroundings were, and how attentive George seemed to be, 'you're a, um…' He definitely wasn't a _boy _was he? Hermione struggled to keep her thoughts sane as George continued to stare at her strangely, 'you're a – you're an adolescent male.' George gave Hermione a small smile and her vision was immediately tugged to those firm, semi-plump lips as they slowly began to move closer. Hermione's breath quickened and she knew that she should stop this but she seemed frozen. Her hands rose to rest feather light upon George's chest, her minds attempt to stop him from doing whatever he was about to do. His eyes were no longer twinkling but they were still filled with something; something she hadn't seen in his eyes before. George's mouth was now mere centimeters from Hermione's and she could feel his warm breath washing over her suddenly pale cheeks. Suddenly, George pulled away, his cheeks slightly coloured. He cleared his throat but when he spoke, his voice was still hoarse.

'Y-you should probably get back to studying.' George, still blushing slightly, picked the History of Magic textbook up off the floor from where Hermione had dropped it when George had tugged her down. He handed it to her now, not meeting her eyes. Hermione took the book with trembling hands; she wasn't really sure what was happening, what _wasn't_ happening for that matter.

'Thank you,' she whispered and, hugging the book to her chest, walked hurriedly down the large corridor, a beetroot colour spreading over her face and her mind a web of incoherent thoughts.


	7. Good Vibes

For the next few weeks, Hermione stopped having one-on-one conversations with George, only staying around him when there were at least 3 other people with her. Every time he smiled at her, every time he even _looked _at her, Hermione was horrifically reminded of the feel of his firm, warm chest pressed against hers and the way his sweet-smelling breath had felt against her cheeks.

She had just ducked her head after another one of these moments during Slughorn's Potions class in which Slughorn had unjustly decided that George and Hermione would be the _perfect _partners to make a Limb Elongating Potion, when there was a sudden explosion from their cauldron causing smoke to cascade from its walls.

Ron, Harry, Fred and George burst into howling laughter. Only Hermione seemed to find it devastating.

'_George! _What did you _do? _Only an overdose of powdered dragon scales could result in such a – Wah!' Hermione took a startled step back and George let out a strangled cough as the smoke cleared away to reveal a stunned, disheveled, yet still beaming Slughorn. Black soot covered his fleshy features as he leaned forward to sniff at the violently bubbling, sickly green potion.

Hermione whimpered as George grabbed her arms and pushed her towards the large man like a peace offering.

'Pr-Professor Slughorn?' Hermione asked while George whispered encouraging words in her ear. Slughorn raised his head, eyebrows knitted together in a disgusted frown.

'Hermione!' Hermione cringed and George's hold on her grew tighter. 'Well! I must say this is definitely not an improvement… but, I shall let it slip this time since you've never failed in my class before.' Hermione's lips parted and eyes widened in disbelief as she nodded mutely. George let go of her arms abruptly and straightened, moving from his position of behind Hermione to next to her, brushing at his shirt importantly.

'Now, what I _came _here for – excuse me son –' George nodded in exaggerated seriousness and went to stand with Harry and Ron, 'Hermione, I'm holding a Halloween Party in my office on Halloween night.'

Hermione looked at the professor, confused, 'But, Professor, Halloween is in 4 weeks…'

'Yes, people keep reminding me of that. Now, I'd like you and Harry Potter to be there, you can bring a friend with you if you'd like but only one, mind, I'd like to keep this party exclusive. I do hope you can come, I'm sure it will be _very _satisfying!' Slughorn winked at her, nodded at the rest of the group and then walked off to inspect Neville's cauldron which had gone black.

Hermione, who was still quite shocked by her bubbling cauldron, looked at Harry who chuckled at her lost expression.

'Well.'

* * *

'That one looks like dad trying to dance to the Weird Sisters.' Hermione angled her head so that she could look at the cloud Ginny was pointing at.

'I wouldn't know,' she told her friend once she'd found the cloud, 'I've never seen your dad bust a move.'

Ginny giggled. 'And a good thing, too.'

Hermione was glad Ginny had convinced her to abandon her studies and lie beneath the beech tree with her; it had been a while since she'd relaxed with the younger girl and it was a beautiful day for it too. Hermione stared up at the blue sky as she lay on her back, smiling dopily at the cotton clouds that floated passed.

Ginny turned onto her back, her hand holding her head up as she looked at Hermione with a mischievous look about her.

'Hermione?' Hermione looked at her suspiciously.

'What?' She watched as Ginny picked a single blade of grass from the ground and began to slowly shred it.

'Do you have a thing for George?' Hermione almost choked on air.

'_George? _Oh, gosh no, Ginny! Why would I – '

'Oh come off it! I've seen the way you blush every time he looks at you!' Hermione wondered if there was a remedy for inappropriate severe blushing, because she needed it then as Ginny raised an eyebrow at her expectantly.

'It's not – it's because, um – _I do not_!' Hermione sat up and crossed her legs, feeling invaded and insecure.

'It's ok if you do, Hermione, though I don't see why you would! He's so… ew!'Hermione looked at Ginny's reassuring expression and sighed.

'I'm not sure if I do, Ginny. He's – he's… well I'm just not sure.' Ginny smiled empathetically and Hermione was suddenly reminded of her mother's prediction about Hermione's boy trouble. She giggled and Ginny looked at her, alarmed.

'I'm sorry, it's just – well, never mind. But just don't go telling your brother about this ok? Or anyone for that matter!' Ginny grinned.

'So you _do _like him!'

'_No! _I never said that!'

'But you _implied _it!'

'_Ginny!' _

Ginny sighed and lay back down onto the grass, covering her eyes with her arm as the sun shimmered over her body.

'Fine. Don't tell me.'

Hermione watched Ginny as she sunbaked. _Did_ she like George? Did she have a _chance _with George? Did George like _her? _He nearly kissed her… _Right? _

'Ok fine! I like him! I really, really like him!' Ginny sat up as fast as a snitch, beaming like a loony as she threw her arms around Hermione's neck, pushing her to the ground.

'I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, _I_ _knew it!' _

Hermione giggled and pushed Ginny off her. Ginny sighed happily and looked at Hermione as if she'd just saved her from a fall off the ledges of the Grand Canyon.

'This is good.'

'Is it?'

'I think so.'

'What makes you think that?'

'I don't know. It just has a good vibe.'

'Well it can't have a good vibe; it was only a few words.'

'Well it does.'

'Ginny I think you might be _jinxed. _Did you have a sip of that potion that makes you happy? Or is that a muggle _drug_? Perhaps I could pop up and grab my book of remedies, do you think –'

'Hermione, shut up.'

'Sorry.'


	8. Something Else

Hermione stood in the corner of the large room as students and strangers alike danced and partied around her. Her eyes scanned the Halloween crowd for a familiar face and saw Harry and Ginny dancing on the dance floor. She smiled to herself and moved her gaze over to the food table where she was sure to find Ron guzzling down treats of all kinds. Hermione frowned as her eyes failed to seek out Ron's carrot-topped head, she was thinking of going down there to have a good look herself when she spotted Blaise Zabini; and he obviously spotted her judging by the way the 'Slytherin Hunk' winked at her suggestively. Hermione felt her face heat and she took a defensive step back, arms moving to cross over her chest insecurely.

'Ow, jeez, sorry I didn't see – Hermione!' Hermione turned to find that the person she'd bumped into was in fact George.

'George!' Hermione tried not to cringe as her voice came out a few notches higher. It had been almost 2 months since their 'almost-kiss'( if that's what it was) and Hermione was sure that nothing else was going on between them now. Even Ginny had stopped pestering her about it! Everything, Hermione thought, was back to how it should be. No more weird, awkward moments between the two, though she still blushed and felt ridiculously giddy every time George smiled at her. Hermione tried _not _to blush as she apologized hastily to George who smiled dismissively as his hand went up to absent-mindedly scratch at the back of this neck.

'No problem… Wow, you look… _great._' George's voice was slightly hoarse as he looked Hermione up and down appreciatively. She blushed and looked down at the blood red silk dress she was wearing and the black clutch purse she held in her hand.

'Thanks… I wasn't so sure about it myself, but Ginny was really persistent…' She looked up again and wished she hadn't as George (who was clad in a very handsome suit) grinned at her in a way that_ could_ have been mistaken as nervously.

'Well, she's – she's good…our Ginny…' Hermione nodded, not quite sure what to say. Then she remembered something.

'But how'd you get in? There are security guards! At every entrance! You can't get in unless you have an invite from Slughorn, and you never said anything about an invite…Unless you came with a date…?' Hermione felt a tad of happiness slip away from her as the thought occurred that George might have a date. George grinned proudly, and Hermione felt her happiness drop to the floor with a sickening 'plop!'.

'Nah, not me. Well, not officially anyway. I told that big oaf at the door that I was with you, that's not a problem is it?' Hermione's clutch grew tighter on her purse as it threatened to fall to floor.

'No!' she assured herself as well as George, 'Not a problem at all…'George smiled at her thankfully and Hermione's stomach fluttered. 'But what about Fred?' she asked as she spotted his twin making his way towards them through the crowd, 'How'd _he _get it?'

'Oh, that was easy. He just came later and pretended to be me again. Slughorn should really get some reinforcements in his security, it's really not up to scratch.' Hermione felt herself go faint… now she had 2 illegal dates. Great.

'But what about Ron? He's the one I _actually _came with – what if the guards realize and –'

'You're on a date with _Ronnie-kins_?' George looked surprised and for a second, angry. Hermione herself was quite staggered at the assumption.

'Of course not! No! _Gosh no, George! _Eeurgh…' George grinned, looking strangely comforted as Hermione shuddered at the thought of dating her best friend Ron. 'He really wanted to come, but he didn't have an invite so I… – eeurgh! You thought - ? _Gross!_'

George grinned again and Hermione fought yet _another _blush as Fred arrived.

'Great news, Forge!' George smiled apologetically at Hermione for the interruption and she smiled politely back as a worn out looking Fred continued, 'I've found a place to stash our little _surprise _for later!'

George grinned triumphantly and hi-5'ed his twin with a loud '_yes!' _and Hermione decided that she was definitely leaving before 'later' arrived. George excused himself with an excited grin which left Hermione feeling weak as she watched him disappear through the crowd after Fred.

Hermione smiled calmly to herself and after a few moments of listening to the band, who were truly talented, walked over to the refreshments, regretting it almost instantly as a smirking Zabini appeared at her elbow.

'Hermione...' Hermione grimaced at the way her name sounded like a wanted prostitute on his tongue.

'What do you want, Zabini?' she asked impatiently and snatched her elbow away from his groping hand.

'Same thing everyone at this party wants; a little bit of fun, baby.'

'Oh…' Hermione laughed, trying not to throw her punch over his head as he smirked at her, 'I can't even tell you how much I'm _not _your baby.'

'Hey, don't be like that…' Zabini moved forward, his head dipping to kiss her bare shoulder, his dark messy hair, attractive on anyone else, tickling her ear. Hermione tried to yank herself from his grip but Zabini was holding onto her hips quite firmly.

'I'll be like whatever I want and right now, I _really _don't want _you.' _Hermione pushed at Zabini's chest as his head angled and started descending upon her mouth, predator like. Wondering why he had to pick her of all people, Hermione brought her high-heeled foot down firmly on his and pushed Zabini away from her as he yelled out in pain. Hermione glared at his livid face and turned back into the crowd, but not before twiddling her fingers, smiling sickly and simpering 'Have fun, baby,' in a ditzy voice.

In the crowd, Hermione heard Zabini yell 'You Mudbloods are all the fucking same, anyway!' and it took all her self-restraint to not go back and slap his face so hard it left a red mark for months.

Regretting ever setting foot in Slughorn's Halloween Party, Hermione pushed her way through the crowd, storming passed Ron, who was dancing with a handful of Pixie-shaped biscuits in his hand, and Fred and George who were deep in conversation with Lee Jordan. She heard George call her name but didn't stop as she stamped out the door, passed the guard/oafs and out into the large, deserted corridor.

Muttering angrily to herself, Hermione didn't hear the George's footsteps until he drew up beside her, his long legs making so he could stroll along whilst she was doing something very similar to a power walk.

'Hermione, are you ok?' he sounded worried and Hermione didn't want to look at him as they rounded a corner.

'I'm fine George, just peachy,' she spat, pausing for a moment to pull her heels off so that it didn't send a jolt of pain up her leg every time she took another angered step.

'Are you su –'

'It's that Zabini who isn't fine! Strutting about like he's the _god _of sex, but as soon as his little toy doesn't want to play, he acts like a freaking 3 year old!'

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw George's face darken.

'Forget about Zabini. He's a di –'

'_George!' _

'Sorry – but I'm serious. Zabini doesn't deserve you.' Despite her heart hammering in her chest, Hermione felt better as she listened to George and she turned towards him as they arrived outside the Fat Lady's portrait, ignoring the Fat Lady's impatient eye.

'Oh?' she asked, feeling a bit too adventurous for her own good. Ginny was right; she needed to take this relationship into her own hands. 'And who does?'

George grinned as if he had been waiting for her to ask that question for years, 'Someone a lot better than that humungous pile of rat droppings.' And then, taking Hermione completely by surprise, George leaned forward, his hand going to Hermione's hip as he pressed his lips firmly to hers. When George pulled away, Hermione's sane thoughts had abandoned her and all she could do was breathe as he leaned forward to whisper 'Happy Halloween, Hermione' huskily in her ear before turning to give the password (Pumpkin Lanterns) to the now beaming Fat Lady and disappearing into the common room whistling what sounded suspiciously like 'Always Look on the Bright Side of Life' by Eric Idle.

After a few moments that Hermione spent just staring at the place where she'd last seen George (the boy who just kissed her, her tingling lips kept reminding her), the Fat Lady spoke excitedly, snapping Hermione out of her reverie.

'Well, isn't he just something else?!'


	9. Blessed Tapestries

'I told you! I told you he liked you! I told you should try flirting! I told you! I knew it would work! Didn't I? _Didn't I?' _Ginny bounced on Hermione's bed excitedly, as if to emphasize her point. Hermione glared at her, but her lips were tugged into an embarrassed smile as she did.

'Keep you voice down. If Lavender or Pavarti hear, I might as well shag him on McGonagall's desk _now, _before they cook up an even _worse _fate for our relationship… if that's what we have.' Ginny smiled at her hesitant friend empathetically.

'_Of course _that's what you have. I know my brother, Hermione. He's a real pain-in-the-ass at times, but he's not the type to kiss a girl and then pretend like nothing's going on. Trust me; you'll have a date scheduled by the end of this week.'

* * *

'That has got to be the _worst _Transfiguration lesson _ever!__'_Ron groaned as they walked towards History of Magic, 'Who knew roosters couldn't live with a memory disk as lungs? It was an honest mistake!' Hermione crinkled up her nose in disgust and slapped Ron's arm as Harry laughed. 

'We can always hope there's a repeat of last History of Magic lesson…' Harry supplied, amused at his friends obvious misery. Ron's face brightened.

'That's right!' he exclaimed, 'The one where Professor Binns fell asleep, yeah?' Harry nodded, grinning and Hermione was about to scold the two for their disrespect when someone called her name and she was unceremoniously pulled behind a tapestry. Hermione squeaked as her back hit the stone wall and someone slapped a warm hand over her mouth.

'Hand over the wand, missy!' a muffled yet familiar whispered harshly. Hermione looked up and saw a balaclava covered face glaring at her. But how could she not recognize those eyes? She tried to cover her grin as she stuffed her hand in her robes for her wand when suddenly the hand left her mouth and George pulled the balaclava off with a loud, defeated sigh.

'You're no fun, Hermione! You're _meant _to put up a violent, bitch slapping fight, or perhaps scream in vain for help that will never come!' Hermione glared at George and propped her hands stubbornly on her hips.

'I wasn't going to just _give _you the wand; I was going to _hex _you! In fact you're lucky you _did_ pull that balaclava off, otherwise you'd have had to be sent to Madame Pomfrey!' George's mouth fell open in false shock.

'Well then what are you waiting for? Go back out and I'll pull you back in and we'll just start all over again! Hermione got the feeling she was five years old again and playing make-believe as George waggled his eyebrows at her.

'Sorry George, but maybe we can finish our role-play later, you know, maybe when I'm not about to be late for History of Magic?' George grinned and leant an arm against the wall above Hermione's head so that he was incredibly close; making Hermione's heart thunder in a way that she was now well accustomed to.

'Ah, and we all know how fatal tardiness is in the case of Professor Binns, don't we, fair maiden?' Hermione giggled in spite of herself and nodded, trying not to breathe in George's tantalizing scent; _like vanilla and cinnamon, _her traitor mind told her. 'So anyway, Fred and I will be absent at History of Magic, and probably the rest of today's lessons for reasons we'd appreciate you didn't ask about – for your own safety, of course – so I wanted to ask you, on Friday the 4th of September – night – are you busy?' Hermione's eyes widened as his words entered her scrambling mind.

'You-you mean _tomorrow?' _George frowned, though he looked rather amused, making Hermione blush.

'Yes, Friday the 4th of September. Are you busy?'

'Well, no – that is to say – I mean – at night… well – no.' George grinned, and Hermione's flushed body began to long for the cool air of the corridor _outside _the tapestry.

'Great! Well, I have something - well a few something's, actually – and dinner, I hope – to show you, so do you mind if a steal you for a couple of hours?' Hermione didn't mind if he stole her for the whole duration of her giddy little lifeBut she didn't tell him that.

'You mean, like – on a _date?' _Hermione looked up at George's angular, currently shadowed face, hope and love for Ginny and her knowledge blossoming in her stomach. George frowned again.

'Yes, on _Friday the 4__th__ of September_. Jeez Hermione.' Hermione blushed and looked down, knowing full well that George knew that wasn't what she meant. _Maybe he _doesn't _mean it as a date… Maybe I've ruined everything before it even started! _Suddenly, Hermione felt George's hand on her hip and through her lashes saw him lean forward slightly, so that his chest was only mere centimetres from Hermione's face.

'Yes, Hermione,' his voice was soft and, to Hermione's ears, husky; though she couldn't be sure since her hearing was muffled by the sound of her heart pounding in her ribcage, 'Like on a date.'

Hermione's head snapped up and instantly, she felt as she was drowning in those dazzling sea blue eyes which looked at her with so much liking it made soul feel weak. Her breathing was labored as he leant closer, her chin tilting up on its own accord. George captured Hermione's lips softly, his body moving to press against hers. He pulled away for a brief moment before kissing Hermione once, twice and then a third, more passionate time. Hermione sighed as her hands lifted to wrap around his neck and entangle in his messy, dark red hair. His hot tongue ran along her bottom lip, making Hermione moan softly, and slipped into her mouth to begin exploring it's every crevice. Feeling as if even Dementors couldn't suck this feeling from her, Hermione pulled herself even more snugly against George's lean form, shivering delightfully as she felt his low groan travel down his chest. Suddenly, George pulled away, looking flushed. Hermione bit her lip, thinking she'd done something wrong for sure when he cleared his throat and mumbled hoarsely, 'Classes.'

Her mind still blank, Hermione stared at George, her swollen lips a perfect 'o' as she watched him watch her, his breath heavy and staggered. 'You-you'll be late for class.'

Hermione's thin eyebrows shot up as comprehension dawned on her like a brick collapsing against her head.

'Oh, yes, of course… sorry.' Hermione bent to hurriedly collect her books and papers that she'd dropped when George had yanked her behind the blessed tapestry. George helped her and handed the shuffled papers over to her as they straightened with a heart-warming smile. Hermione blushed and looked down, her smile threatening to take over her whole face.

'You'd better get going… sorry if I've landed you your first detention, if I have, I promise I'll find you a way out of it,' George's eyes sparkled as he offered a toothy grin, making Hermione's already wobbly knees threaten to give out beneath her.

'It's fine, George, really…' she told him quietly, still feeling abnormally heated. She offered him a small, rather timid smile and made to creep out from behind the tapestry but George grabbed her wrist and pulled her back for a swift, breath-taking and incredibly gentle kiss, letting her go only after he'd whispered 'Looking forward to Friday,' huskily in her ear. Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from abandoning all thoughts of class to be substituted by an afternoon in George's arms, and hurried down the corridor, checking her watch as she went and feeling far too giddy to be healthy.


	10. Anything For You

**This is the first time I've ever actually left an author's note but this is urgent, so I will. Ok, in the last chapter George made it quite clear the date was on Friday the 4****th**** of September, which means it was **_**before **_**Halloween which doesn't fit in with the story. It' s meant to be November. Sorry about that. Severe blushes and stammered apologies to all. Well, enjoy the story; I work hard to keep you story-hungry vultures happy. Oh, and thanks for reviewing, makes me feel tingly inside. More blushes.**

The door burst open and Ginny appeared in the seventh year girl's dormitory looking flustered and as excited as Hermione was when she first laid eyes on _Hogwarts: A History. _

'Hermione! He's ready! He's waiting downstairs!' Hermione bit her lip and looked nervously at her friend from where she was inspecting herself in Lavender's full length mirror.

'Oh no…'

'What?!'

'_Ginny…'_

'WHAT?!'

'You're going to follow us, aren't you?' Ginny propped a fist on her jutted out hip and flipped her hair, looking at Hermione huffily.

'_No_, I have better things to do on a Friday night, preferably concerning my _boyfriend_.' Hermione sighed and looked pleadingly at the younger girl.

'For goodness sake, Ginny, if you were spending the night with Harry you wouldn't be dressed in a pair of scruffy jeans and knit top! You'd be dressed in a floral printed dress or something!' Ginny glared at Hermione reprovingly.

'Fine. But I think I _deserve_ stalking rights after I gave you all that advice! Is it so wrong that I want to see the result of all my hard work?' Hermione sighed and smoothed down her green dress before looking around for her coat.

'_Yes, _Ginny, it _is! _Please, just… could you leave us _alone? _I really don't want to stuff this up; you of all people should know that.' Ginny smiled at Hermione apologetically, her hand falling from her hip.

'You're right. I'm sorry. Now, come here before you put that scarf on all wrong. _No, _not like that! Hermione dear, there's the very _sexy _way of putting on a scarf and then there's the 'I never get out of the dormitory' way of putting on a scarf. Now let Aunt Ginny show you the _sexy _way…'

* * *

Hermione walked down the stairs feeling as if a herd of Hippogriffs were having a dance party in her chest, the way it was thumping. She turned the last corner, looking back up to shoo a very guilty looking Ginny back to the dorm. When she looked down, an embarrassed smile playing along her lips, George was waiting at the foot of the stairs, talking to Harry with his hands in his jean pockets. He was also wearing a nice black oxford with thin white pinstripes going down it. _Very smart looking… _she thought before Harry saw her and winked, making George turn also. His eyes widened as they raked Hermione's figure. She approached the common room and Harry clapped George's back before going to sit over by the fire with Ron, who was looking on disapprovingly. George smiled appreciatively at Hermione and leaned forward to press his lips to her cheek. She blushed as he pulled back only to bend over in a low, gentlemanly bow, his arm guiding her to the portrait whole.

'Shall we be off then?' he asked her and she nodded, smiling shyly.

'You made a quite a spectacle,' Hermione told him softly when they climbed through into the corridor.

'Yes, well, what can I say? People can't help but notice a handsome fellow such as yours truly.' She grinned and shoved him lightly. He laughed as he stumbled a few steps.

'So, where are you taking me, oh Mysterio?' Hermione teased, feeling less and less shy as the evening drew on.

'_That_, sweetheart, is something for _me_ to know, and for _you_ to find out.' He said it mockingly but his smile and eyes were kind as his hand moved to catch Hermione's. She looked down at their entwined fingers, a warm feeling spreading through her body as she looked up to smile at George, squeezing his hand gently.

'You know, if we turn left here, I'll have to assume that you're taking me to the Great Hall,' she told him matter-of-factly, not looking away from his twinkling face and rugged grin.

His smile grew to reveal pearly whites as he gave Hermione's hand another squeeze, pulling her closer to him.

'Well then, you'll just have to assume, won't you?' he drawled as they turned the left, as Hermione had predicted.

'But George,' Hermione started as they neared the large doors, 'we're not allowed – '

'_Hey,_' George hushed her reassuringly, 'we are tonight, ok?'

Hermione looked up at his encouraging smile and nodded, knowing she was safe with this strange boy.

George pushed open the door a margin and squeezed into the ginormous hall, pulling Hermione in after him. Hermione's breath caught in her throat and George's hand fell from hers as she stared at the scene in front of her. At the centre of the empty Great Hall was one single candle-lit table draped in a blood red cloth. The full moon (Hermione doubted even _that _had gone unplanned) bathed the rest of the hall in a supple light. The house tables were nowhere to be seen; even the staff table had seemed to disappear.

'George – how did you –?'

'Even a man has his ways, Hermione.' She beamed at, feeling so happy she could burst into tears at any second and ran to George, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her head in his neck.

'Thank you,' she whispered fiercely and she felt him chuckle.

'Come on. There's more.'

He took her hand in his once more and led her through the serene looking Great Hall towards the small table, pulling out a chair for first Hermione and then himself.

George sat and rubbed his hands together, looking proud of himself. Hermione noted how the candles between them cast a flickering soft yellow glow over his features, making him look even better in Hermione's eyes.

'Good evening!' Hermione _almost _gasped as a wrinkly, old looking house-elf appeared at the side of their table, its pointy ears barely reaching the top of the table. 'My name is Sweeny and I shall be your server for tonight!' The house-elf squeaked smoothly, letting Hermione know how long it had spent memorizing those few lines. The house-elf beamed, showing off yellow cracked teeth, and handed over two familiar looking menus with excitedly trembling hands. Hermione thanked the small elf and it bowed, his nose ceremoniously sweeping the floor, and disappeared with a pop.

Hermione's accusing glare was wasted as she was unable to keep herself from smiling at George's proud look. She looked down at the menu in her hand and this time _did _gasp as she recognized the name printed on the front.

'_The Dish and Spoon?!' _ She squealed as she unfolded the muggle restaurant's menu. 'Oh, gosh, George…'

The Dish and Spoon was Hermione's favourite muggle restaurant; the food (which wasn't even that expensive either) was absolutely _heavenly_and her parents had taken her there to celebrate the day she'd gotten her first letter from Hogwarts. When she'd discovered that there was a Dish and Spoon near their rental house on the road trip, she'd insisted that they go there for dinner. Mr. Weasley had backed her up with the opportunities to study muggles during their daily lives and eventually Mrs Weasley had let them forgo her cooking for an evening. George must have remembered her elation that night.

'_Wow _George, this is… this is… _wow._ How did you –' George chuckled, a low sound that came from deep within his chest. Hermione loved it.

'I asked around and eventually got my hands on one of those menus and then asked the house-elves to see if they could cook some of it up. Turns out they could make it all, the ecstatic little things. ..So, what do you want?'

Hermione gaped at George. 'Nothing. _Everything _is perfect just the way it is.' Hermione sighed, words just weren't good enough, and looked at George graciously, 'thank you. _So _much.'

George smiled, something in his eyes that Hermione couldn't quite place. 'No problem. Anything for you.'


	11. Goodnights and Sweet Hopes

I 'No way, that one is _definitely _the biggest.'

'Well then perhaps you need glasses because as much as I love your eyes, Hermione, they must be far gone not to notice the huge-osity of _that _star, which is by far larger than the one _you're_ pointing to,' Hermione turned her head to look at the star George was pointing to. She probably would have felt silly lying on the wooden floor of the Great Hall, star gazing whilst her desert lay unfinished on the small table to her right, if she wasn't lying next to George. How he'd convinced her to join him on the cold hard floor, she'd never know. She spotted the dot of light George was convinced was the largest in the black velvet of night sky that was the ceiling of the Great Hall, and thumped his shoulder.

'That star is a snitch next to my dragon star! What are you talking about?' George turned his head to look at her, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

'Fine. The Hermione Star is larger than The George Star. Happy, Your Majesty??' Hermione tried not to smile as she pouted stubbornly.

'No. You still haven't admitted that my eyes are still perfect.' George grinned and reached across to swipe at a strand of hair that had fallen over Hermione's face when she'd turned to face him.

'Your eyes are gorgeous, absolutely dazzling _and _perfect.' He told her softly, making Hermione much too aware of his hand still cupping the side of her face.

'Thank you,' she told him curtly as he moved closer, propping himself up on his elbow so he could comfortably lean down to kiss her. She smiled into their kiss as her hands went up to automatically entwine in his soft hair, his moving to Hermione's lower back, bringing her to press against him. George's warm lips teased Hermione's until they parted slowly to let his tongue in. One of Hermione's hand slid down his neck and shoulders to his chest where she grabbed at his shirt and pulled so that he rolled on top of her. She felt him smirk before his lips tore from hers and moved to her neck before she could protest. Feeling adventurous, Hermione bent and kissed the indent beneath George's ear and then her tongue darted out to lick it. George groaned into the crook of Hermione's neck and moved back to kiss Hermione hard on the lips several times before giving a smaller, reluctant groan and pulling away and leaning his forehead against hers.

'You know,' he began, as if he was merely asking the time despite his heavy breathing, 'as much as I'd love for this to continue, we should stop. Imagine what Sweeny's reaction will be if he pops in to find us two at his feet and groaning like Dad's old armchair?'

Hermione giggled. 'We should probably finish our desert,' she agreed, though wishing desperately that his bruised lips weren't so tantalizingly close. George's eyebrows rose skeptically.

'I thought this _was_ desert!'

Hermione opened her mouth to retort when suddenly the sky burst into flames. She turned, thinking surely the world had come to an end only to see George smirking at her wickedly.

* * *

Hermione walked with George back to the common room, loving the way her arm brushed his shoulder with every step. The two had eventually finished their desert, talking about many things; it didn't surprise her how smart George was; _both _the twins had to be considering how much skill went to make even _one _of their joke products. As soon as Hermione had set her spoon down (George having already finished his Dish and Spoon peppermint gelato), Sweeney appeared at their table once more and squeaked his hope of them enjoying their meal, collecting their bowls and desert spoons as he spoke.

'Thank you very much, Sweeney.' Hermione had told him, beaming at the look of sheer pride on the small elves face. As Sweeney collected George's plates, George had patted him on the head, much like a small child and informed the elderly creature that if George was to ever hold a meal after hours and in an out-of-bounds area again, Sweeney would definitely be the first elf he'd summon. Sweeney's large, brown eyes had definitely been much brighter as he disappeared with the traditional pop.

'What are you thinking about?' George asked Hermione now, nudging her shoulder gently with his own and startling her out of her thoughts. She smiled at him.

'How much fun tonight was,' she told him softly, enjoying the warm look in his eyes and his quirked lips, 'Thank you so much.'

His smile grew to that of a mischievous toddler.

'I thought you'd faint when that meteor shower started,' he told her wickedly, though his suspicions were with reason as Hermione herself thought that her head felt a bit too light when the night sky started dropping balls of sparkling light down to earth. It was magical, watching them fall from heaven like angels in disguise, all from the floor of the Great Hall!

Hermione grinned, 'Your evil. You could have _told _me burning rocks were going to rain down upon us in the middle of our snog session!'

George smirked. 'I would have, 'cept your mouth seemed intent on covering up mine.'

Hermione blushed and walked bristly ahead, making sure to keep her head ducked so that George couldn't see her smile as he jogged up, apologizing fervently.

They walked through the portrait hole hand in hand. Hermione turned to George, her face full something George felt a foreigner to.

'George, no one's ever done _anything _quite as amazing as you did today. I really just want to make sure you know how much I appreciate that.' George smiled and dragged her down onto the large squishy couch beside him and wrapped an arm around her. She folded her legs beneath her, getting comfortable as she realized she'd be there for a while.

'You know,' George told her softly, as she played innocently with the hem of his sleeve, 'I never thought I'd actually have the guts to ask you out. I've fancied you for a while now, except, I mean, come on, you're my _l__ittle brothe__r__'s_ _best friend! _Besides, it's not like I thought you fancied me. But then, god Hermione – you are _such _a great kisser you know that?' Hermione looked up at George, surprised but beaming as she met George in a lazy kiss.

'Yeah, well, you're not so bad yourself, you know.' George grinned kissed her more firmly, his arm tightening around her. Hermione turned so that she was leaning heavily against George. They broke their kiss and she laid her head against his chest, muffling a yawn against his shirt. She felt George kiss her hair before he murmured softly, 'You're tired.'

She smiled as her eyelids fluttered close. 'I know. But I don't want to go.'

George said nothing as his hand rubbed up and down her back and she wiggled so that she sunk into the crook of the couch, George moving his legs up so that he was also comfortable and snuggled up to him like she did her pillow. Slowly, Hermione felt a thick blanket of drowsiness begin to descend up her thoughts ad she nuzzled her face against George's chest, breathing in his subtle scent.

'Hermione?' George's voice was soft yet determined, as if he was afraid to wake her but really needed to speak. She hummed her attention.

'Does this mean you're my girlfriend, then?'

Hermione was on the brink of a deep sleep and her thoughts were almost non-existent so that her mind let her mumble the first thing it found.

'I hope so George, I really hope so.'


	12. Epilogue Regrets With George

_Three Months Later…_

'GOOD MORNING SWEETHEART!' The words were sung so loudly that half the common room looked on as George Weasley, Hogwarts Prankster (along with his twin, Fred Weasley, of course) and Gryffindor Hottie, strolled over to the large armchair over by the fire where Hermione Granger, Head Girl, Hogwarts Know-it-All and Bookworm, sat with her back bent over a rather large book that looked as old as Hogwarts itself. They watched as George bent over the back of her chair and blew a sloppy, wet by the sounds of it, raspberry into the girl's neck.

'George!' Hermione giggled, hunching her shoulders in defense against his warm mouth, though unable to resist as she upturned her face to accept his gentle morning kiss. 'What are you doing today?' she asked when they broke apart. George grinned and brushed a strand of hair from her shoulder, purely for the love of her touch.

'Nothing really. Fred and I are planning something for Valentine's Day breakfast, so we'll probably be working on that most of the day.' Hermione felt a shiver race up her spine at the mere mention of the day of romance and love.

'Oh, ok. I'll see you later, then.' George smiled impishly and kissed her firmly for a few brief seconds.

'Yup. See you.'

Hermione turned back to see her friends looking on from the floor in front of the steadily burning fire; Harry cheerfully and Ron bitterly.

'Can you believe _both _my best mates are going out with a member of my family?' Ron asked Harry cynically. Harry chuckled and clasped his companion on the shoulder.

'I know, mate. You know I didn't do it on purpose.' Somehow, Hermione found it hard to believe Harry's solemn face and serious voice as his eyes danced with unseen laughter. Ron sighed heavily.

'Harry?' he looked the other boy in the eyes as he asked pitifully, 'Do _you _have any single sisters I could borrow?' Harry burst out laughing and Hermione threw her spare quill at Ron as he ducked, protesting greatly against his friends mocking abuse.

Suddenly, the Gryffindor's heard another loud yell that morning as Hermione Granger sprung up from her armchair, hair flying as she spun to catch George Weasley creeping through the Fat Lady's portrait hole with the cheesiest, most cheeky smile a tall, handsome young man could wield, a large dusty book held in his large hand.

'George Weasley!' George, being an intelligent young man, instantly threw himself through the portrait hole and began sprinting down the corridor, the yells of encouragement from his house mates making him laugh; though it was instantly cut off as his girlfriend also propelled herself into the hallway.

Hermione gritted her teeth and ran after George, eyes fixed on her book that was swinging in his hand.

'George, don't make take points off my own house!!'

'You've used that one before, dear,' George yelled back over his broad shoulder, hair flying as he skidded around a corner.

Hermione groaned in irritation and followed him around the corner.

'_Why _do I even put _up _with you?' she asked him as they sped past a group of fourth years who giggled and pointed at the couple.

'I keep you in shape!' he told her as they turned another corner, wincing as he realized that she was actually gaining on him, 'Besides, you love me!'

Hermione ducked her head to hide her smile (trust George to bring her feelings into this) before lifting it up to yell back, 'And I've regretted telling you ever since!'

George laughed and suddenly made a sharp left, yanking open a door and disappearing behind it. Hermione smiled, she had him now. She pulled open the wooden door and a sturdy arm whipped out to grab her waist and pull her against George's chest. She squeaked as George spun and pushed her against the wall of what Hermione now realized, as her flailing leg knocked over one of its occupants, was a broom closet.

'And _I_ regret all the time I spent with you when I didn't know,' George whispered huskily before covering Hermione's soft objections with his firm lips. Hermione heard a heavy thud as her beloved book dropped from George's hand as it swept up her side to entwine in her brown locks.

'George – 'Hermione gasped as his tongue bullied its way into her mouth and they kissed hungrily for a few more moments until Hermione pulled back and George went to work on her collar bone, his lips following the path of his long finger.'George – what the hell are you _doing?' _she panted as she felt his warm tongue slither over her pulse point. George smirked and pulled back, so that Hermione's neck and part of her shoulder felt suddenly abandoned and freezing.

'Distracting you,' George told her smugly, although the effect was rather ruined by the way his mouth couldn't close due to his intense breathing.

Hermione frowned as her hands wondered to the buttons of George's white shirt, smiling softly as bit by bit, more of his chest was revealed. 'What from?'

Suddenly, a large hand covered both of Hermione's, stopping her from moving further down George's rib cage.

She looked into George's eyes, feeling like a three year old cheated of a sweet, only to find that they were dancing with a familiar sense of mischief. He smirked.

'Maybe later, sweetheart,' Hermione's mouth dropped open as George ripped himself from her grip, bending to snatch up _her _book before sprinting off down the corridor once more, with a cheekier by far expression on his face than most of Hogwarts had ever seen.

Hermione leant her head against the wall behind her, sighing. This was going to be a long day; might as well put _some _fun into it.

'_Geor-eorge!'_

* * *

THE END !!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Ok. I **_**know **_**you guys were expecting **_**so **_**much more, like jealousy, felony, all that, but I just think this was a great way to end it. You know, they're together and all. In love. Happily ever after. And if it helps, you can think they get married. Because that's what **_**I **_**think. But anyway, it's finished, and I hope you enjoyed it because I know I did. Besides, maybe if you're good, I'll give you lot a sequel! **

**But anyway, I just wanted to say thank you thank you thank you **_**thank you **_**to everyone who reviewed because it was such a big im****pact on the story. Especially remulsives and AsanteSanaSquashedBanana, who were with me all through the start to finish. THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT, LADY'S AND GENTLEMEN!!**

**Sorry, that was just for the effect.**

**Lots of love, krazie-livin**


End file.
